general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Reboot)/Days Gone Bye
King Country Police Department, King Country, Georgia. Two men are seen at the sheriff's office, while the TV behind one of them reports the judgement of the killer of a state senator. The reporter mentions that the killer, an well-known History teacher of the University of Georgia was sentenced to go to prison for the rest of his life. But neither of the men were paying attention. One of them was refilling his cup of coffee, while talking to the other, who was sitting on a chair, doing nothing. "Shane...Lori and I- We... We got in a real bad fight," Rick said after refilling his coffee cup. Shane, the other man, looked at his best friend, stood up and walked over to his deputy. "Over what?" Rick looked down at his shoes, sighed, and stated "She said she don't know if I love her and Carl. She said that in front of our kid, man." Shane remained silent, as Rick continued: "The look on his face when he heard that... I think he never saw his parents fight like that. We usually try to avoid arguing in front of him. But this time... I don't know, man. Shit got out of control, I think. You want to know the worst part? I don't even remember how it started. Why we were fighting for. It's happening a lot lately. We just... fight. Over the stupidest shit. I'm worried about us, Shane. I feel like a failed my so-" Rick said before being cut off. "Don't go sayin' that, Rick. You didn't fail anyone. You were just bein' human. I'm sure Lori wasn't being no perfect wife, either. Communication is key." Shane said while putting his hand on his friends' shoulder. Rick was relieved that Shane had said that. Shane has always been there for Rick. No matter what. And this was no exception. Shane was Rick's brother. "ALL UNITS! ALL UNITES COME IN!" a police radio buzzed from the corner of the room. "There's a chasing happening right in the Southern exit of the city. Officer wounded. Repeat: Officer wounded. Calling for backup." "Looks like we have work to do." said Rick, grabbing his sheriff hat and putting down his still full cup of coffee. "Let's go." said Shane, getting up. ---- The police cruiser stops, blocking the road and both Rick and Shane steps out of it. They plant stingers in the road in order to pop out the tires of the chased car, and take cover behind their car, waiting for their arrival. Soon after that, Rick spotted the car speeding out on the highway, but with no cars chasing it. The criminal inside of it, seeing the roadblock, stepped on the break pedal to try and avoid the stingers, what made the car spin before stopping. The bald men with rotten teeth and long beard got out of his car with a shotgun on his hand, pointed it at the officers and opened fire. "I ain't going back there!" he shouted. "I guess calling for back ups outta the question..." Rick said to himself. "Yeah, we're sitting ducks out here." Shane rebutted. "Cover me, I'll try to get him by surprise." said Rick, walking around the car, still crouched. As Rick got up to a road sign for cover, Shane got up and tried to cover him, just to get his hand shot by the criminal, making him drop the gun. Rick didn't noticed this, however, as he got out of his cover for a shot and ended up being shot in his chest. "Rick, NO!" shouted Shane as Rick fell to the ground, bleeding. In his rage, he grabbed his gun at the ground with his good hand and shot the criminal in the heart, killing him. He then rushed to his friend and grabbed his head. "Itwillbeokayitwillbeokayitwillbeokay" he cried, thinking in the worst. "We need an ambulance! An officer was wounded!" he shouted at his radio. "Don't worry, pal. It will be okay!" Rick tried to open his mouth to say something, but passed out before he could. He closed his eyes and then there's none. ---- "SHANE!" shouted Rick as he suddenly woke up. He looked around, confused. He was lying down in an hospital bed, wearing nothing but scrubs. He looked up and saw an empty serum bag, still attached to his wrist. Nurse! Rick yelled. No answer. NURSE! Rick said more loudly. No reply. Finally, Rick took out his I.V. and then slowly pushed himself off of the bed. His legs were weak so he fell onto the cold floor. NUUURSE! Rick screamed. Again, no reply. When he made his way onto his feet, he walked over to the drawer and found a pair of jeans and a shirt that must have been sent with him when he was at the hospital. Rick stopped still and raised his scrub to see a large scar. Re ran his fingers over it before he changed and put on a pair of shoes he had found, too. He left his room to go to the elevator, trying to get to the lobby. He pushed a button and the Ding! sound was heard. THUMP. A decayed body had slumped to the floor in front of the sheriff. "HELP!" screamed Rick at the corpse. He got no response, and concluded it was dead. He got up again and started to wonder around the destroyed hospital, yelling for help, but getting no response back. "The building must be empty" he thought. "But why?" Rick eventually stumbled across the door of the hospital's cafeteria and opened it. The vision he had terrified him. Dead people, standing up and walking. And not just a few, the cafeteria was full of them. One of the dead noticed Rick standing there and jumped on him, making Rick trip and both to fall on the stairs. The dead man accidentally ripped his own neck open in the fall, detaching his head in the process. "What the fuck was that?" said Rick to himself, using his belt to hold the door closed. Rick walks downstairs and heads to the hospital's parking lot, hoping to find something to drive, just to find nothing but corpses. Shit. he mutters. Rick walks out of the lot and sees a bike laying in the uncut grass a few yards away and begins to walk towards it. Gruh. A decaying corpse of a woman who's missing her lower half of her body and an arm groans when it sees Rick. Rick holds his mouth as tears rolls down his eyes. He grabs the bike and speeds away from the hospital, wiping away the tears as he does so. ---- "Carl and Lori. Carl and Lori. Carl and Lori." Rick thought to himself as he rode silently through his home town until he got to his house. "Son of a bitch." he says, when he gets there and finds the place wrecked. Rick jumps off of the bike and runs into the house. He sees a family album of him, his wife and his son. Tears rolls down from his eyes again as he collapses to his knees, muttering their names under his cry. WHAK! Someone hits Rick's head with a shovel, knocking him unconscious. "Jesus Christ, Duane. What did you do?" asks an African-American man to the kid with the shovel, looking in horror at Rick's unconscious body. "He was going to eat us, daddy!" said Duane. "No, son. This man is alive!" said the man, shocked. "We have to get him inside!" ---- Rick awakens on a bed in a dark room. He looks from side to side before getting up and opening the door that was lit by moonlight through a window. "Ah, you're finally awake." the African-American man says. "Where am I?" asked Rick, confused. There was a long pause as the man looked down at the pot he was stirring. "Where. Am. I." Rick asked again, more aggressively. "You're in the house me and my son are staying, it's right next to the one you were before my son hit you with a shovel. Sorry 'bout that, he thought he was one of the dead." apologized the man, with a sorry look. "Anyway, name's Morgan Jones." said the man, extending his hand, waiting for a handshake. "Grimes. Rick Grimes." said Rick, shaking Morgan's hand. "Nice to meet you, Rick. We are about to have dinner, care to join us?" asked Morgan, pointing to the dinner table with his head, where his son was sitting. Rick sits down and takes a small plate full of beans and looks at Morgan and his son. "What's your name, boy?" "Go ahead, it's okay." said Morgan, noticing the nervous and shy behavior of his son. "D-Duane, sir." answered the kid. "And where's his mother?" asked Rick, noticing the two were alone. "Sorry, I didn't meant to..." he added, as Morgan cringed with the question. "Sorry... It's just... It's hard to think about her." said Morgan, wiping his tears away. "They grabbed her right in front of me, I couldn't do anything. And then she turned and once again... I couldn't do anything." "Sorry, Morgan. Shouldn't have asked." apologized Rick, trying to comfort Morgan. "What are they anyway?" asked him. "Wait, you don't know? Where have you been?" Morgan looks at Rick, with a confused look as he didn't understand why Rick didn't know what the undead were. "In coma." replied Rick. "I got shot, then I was sent to the hospital where I woke up today. First thing I did was come home and look for my wife and kid." "Wow, friend. Well, I guess I can explain what happened," Morgan started. "There was this..virus. It brought the newly dead back. Then we started to hear in the radio that the military was gathering people to the big cities." "It makes sense. It's easier to protect the people if they are all in the same place, I guess." said Rick. "The closest one here would be Atlanta. Lori's parents live there, do you think she might have gone there?" "Yeah, I do, Rick. If her parents live there, it makes sense that she'd go there." Morgan said, reassuringly. "Why are you and your boy down there, Morgan? Why didn't you go with the rest of the people?" Rick asked, before scooping some beans in his mouth. "We were planning to. But then Jenny got bitten and we needed to stay to take care of her fever." Morgan said. "Fever? Bite?" asked Rick, confused. "Uh, right. When a person's bit by one of them things, they get this fever, die, and come back as one of them. Don't get bit, Rick." Morgan says, sternly. "They can kill a man with one bite?" asked Rick, worried. "One good smack on the face will kill them, though. For real. That's why my boy here hit you." said Morgan. "Sorry." said Duane, regretting his actions. "It's okay, Duane. You were only trying to protect yourself. And your dad. It's good that you can do that-" Rick was saying, before getting interrupted by knocking on the door. "Was that one of them? Did they track you here?" "They're not smart like that, Rick. It's probably just one that randomly find itself on the porch. It'll go away if we stay silent. They follow us by the noise we make." said Morgan, in a quiet tone. After some moments, the knocking stopped and Rick could hear the dead person walk away from the door. He looked through the window and recognized the zombie as Morgan's wife, who he saw in a photograph by the table. "..Morgan, is that you-" Rick started. A long pause lit by an eerie lamp on the table made Rick shiver before Morgan replied: "I told you I couldn't... Couldn't put her d-down." he said, before starting to break down. "Duane, why don't you... Why don't you go to your room? Go read your books, give your daddy some space." said him. "Morgan, it's okay. If I saw my wife like tha-" Rick stopped and thought about how the last thing he said to Lori was "Fuck you, I'm going to work!" "Morgan, it's alright if you're sad. But you've gotta stay strong. For you. And your boy." he continued. Morgan looks into the other room and sees Duane reading a comic book. He gives a small smile as he sees his naive and happy face while he reads. "Thanks Rick. I appreciate it." says him. "Good. Because we're going to Atlanta tomorrow morning." said Rick, with an open smile. "But first, wanna do a little shopping?" asked him, getting some keys out of his pocket. ---- Rick arrives at the police station with Morgan and Duane in their car. He stepped out and turned the keys on the door knob, opening it. The place was still surprisingly untouched. "So you were a cop before all of this? Don't look like one, then. Took you for a hunter when you said you were shot. Heh, you don't mind me and Duane staying in your neighbor's house, do you?" asked Morgan, with an worried tone. "Don't worry about it. I won't arrest you, if that's what you're thinking. Most of the people robbed the houses, you were cleaning up the place. I'm sure the Thompson's will be much obliged for your help when they get back." said Rick, grabbing an large bag and starting loading it with shotguns and ammo. "What are you doing?" Morgan asked. "Think about it: If hitting them with a shovel works, what would happen if you put a bullet in their heads?" Rick says proudly. "That's a smart thinking there." said Morgan. "Thanks. You're a good man, Morgan. I appreciate you driving me here and helping me out. I will pay you back some day. I'll be right back." said Rick, leaving the room. Duane reaches for one of the gun, with a satisfied look on his face, as his father and Rick weren't looking. He jokingly points it at the wall, and accidentally pulls the trigger. The recoil knocks him on his butt. "Duane! Dammit, what the hell did you do?" said Morgan, scolding his son as he helped him to get up. "Don't touch anything else, okay?" "But dad, you said I'm already old enough!" complained the boy. "You are? Old enough people don't use guns as a toy, mister." said Morgan. "I will teach you how to use it tomorrow, but until then, this is off limits. Understand?" "What happened? I heard a shot." says Rick as he gets back, wearing his officer clothes and a sheriff hat. "Nothing, Duane just made a mistake." answered Morgan. "Man, that outfit sure fits you well." "Thanks. I figured that if I'm going to a city with a lot of people holed up, it will be easier to walk around being a cop." said Rick. "Grab everything and follow me, I have a surprise for you. ---- Rick leads father and son out to the parking lot, and they find two police cruisers there. Rick calls Morgan and throws him a pair of keys, that the other man grabs in the air. "What's this?" Morgan asks. "We're going to Atlanta, right? Don't get me wrong, but your current car just won't do it. Watch it out though, when this thing is over, we'll need it back, so try not to hit stuff on the road or add many miles to it." Rick said, unlocking one of the cruisers. "Are you sure?" Morgan asks. "Just doing my job. Can't find a better way "to protect and serve" under the current circumstances. Don't sweat it, as long as you give it back later." said Rick, patting Morgan's shoulder. "Can I sit up front with you, dad?" Duane curiously asked. "Get in." Morgan says, smiling while pointing at the passenger seat. They were interrupted by sounds on the wired fence of the station. Rick looked at it, searching for the source of the noise, and found one of the dead, creaking the fence, trying to get to them. Rick looked at him and was horrified as he saw that the man was a fellow officer. "S-Shane?" he mutters, but as the undead moves his head, his face is lightened and Rick recognizes the dead man not as Shane, but as one of the rookies that the station got last month, Leon. "Fuck... They got you too, man?" says Rick, sorrowful over the death of the man. "Never talked to you much, but you didn't deserved to go like that." Rick points his gun at Leon's head, but before he could pull the trigger, Morgan stops him by grabbing his hand. "Don't. Save the bullets, you might need them later." said Morgan. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry man, but I'll have to leave you this way." said Rick to Leon's corpse, still trying to grab him over the fence. "You two wait here, I have stuff to do. Things... Unfinished business. I'll be right back." Rick got in the cruiser and sped away from the station, leaving Morgan and Duane behind. He drove to the hospital and stopped in the road. He walked by the coasting, looking for the place he found a bicycle. He soon found the place, and as he imagined, the severely devoured woman was still there. She grunted at him as he pointed the gun at hear and pulled the trigger, with tears rolling his eyes. Cast Starring *'Andrew Lincoln' as Rick Grimes *'Sarah Wayne Callies' as Lori Grimes* *'Owen Bento' as Carl Grimes* *'Jon Bernthal' as Shane Walsh *'Steven Yeun' as Glenn* *'Alicia Silverstone' as Andrea* *'Jeffrey DeMunn' as Dale Horvath* *Does not appear in this episode Also Starring *'Lennie James' as Morgan Jones Co-Stars *'Adrian Kali Turner' as Duane Jones Deaths *Unnamed Criminal (Alive) - Shot in the chest by Shane. *Leon (Alive, Confirmed Fate) - Succumbed to the infection. *Bicycle Zombie (Zombified) - Shot in the head by Rick. Category:Issues Category:The Walking Dead Episodes Category:Bloxx Category:Tommy Category:Hippo Category:CamTheWoot Category:Dom